Haters
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU)Inuyasha gets teased at school by others and dosn't understand why. One-shot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Haters" by Hilary Duff.

A/N: I really hope you guys like this songfic. When I heard this song I knew I had to make a songfic about it. I also like this song because almost everyone can relate to it. You meet haters at school,on the internet, even at this site. So here it goes:  
  
_Fib on me, and shame yourself _

_Because you wish you were someone else _

_You look so clean, but you spread your dirt _

_As if you think that words dom't hurt  
  
_Inuyasha walked down the hallways, waiting for Kagome to show up. "Hey look, its little puppy boy" "Wanna bone, little doggy?" He could hear them. Everyday in school. But he never said he wanted to. The only people in school that don't care are Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. They were his real friends.  
  
_You build up walls no one can climb _

_The things you do should be a crme _

_Your the queen of superficialtiy _

_Keep your lies out of my reality.  
_  
"Inuyasha" Kagome said running up to him. "I'm sorry i'm late. Are you o.k.?" she asked looking at his sad face. "Yeah, lets just get to class." he replied, shuffling his feet. He could still hear them talking about him behind their backs. Did it hurt? Oh, yeah. But he didn't show it.  
  
_And when your nice _

_it's just a pose _

_Your one of those  
  
Haters _

_Trying to seize the human race _

_Haters _

_What a drag, what a waste _

_I'd like to see them disappear _

_They don't belong anywhere _

_Haters _

_Haters  
_  
They even talk about him in class. Paper being shuffled, notes being passed, whispers behind his back. All about him. But why him? Sure he had dog ears, claws, fangs, and long silver hair. So? Were they jealous? He was starting to think so.  
  
_Spinning a web thats hard to see _

_With envy green and jealousy _

_Feeling angry but you don't know why _

_Why don't you look me in the eye.  
_  
At lunch, the four friends always ate outside, away from everyone else. Inuyasha and Kagome were there and were looking for Sango and Miroku. But they didn't have to wait long. SLAP!!! "There they are" Inuyasha sighed. When they reached the tree, they saw Miroku with a big red handprint on his face, and Sango with a very angry look.  
  
_Do you want my friends?  
Do you want my clothes?  
Your one of those  
  
Haters _

_Trying to seize the human race _

_Haters _

_What a drag, what a waste _

_I'd like to see them disappear _

_They don't belong anywhere _

_Haters _

_Haters _

_Haters_

_Haters  
_  
They had lunch talking about what happened that day and about the next class they had. When the bell rang they went into the school. But just as they went in, Kikyo and Kouga came over. "Not now" Inuyasha said. But it didn't matter. He was still going to get teased one way or another. But this time he was gonna come out of it alive.  
  
_Different life forms _

_Different species _

_Broken promises and treatys _

_Talkin' 'bout exterminated _

_Not the haters _

_Just the hated  
_  
"So is little dog-boy having a good day?" Kouga asked in a little baby voice. "Shut it Kouga" Inuyasha snapped. "Oh, little puppy has a mouth. Lets wipe it off him, Kouga" Kikyo said with an evil smile. Before he knew it, Inuyasha was getting punched and kicked at. He dodged it the best he could.  
  
_You say your boyfriends sweet and kind _

_But you've still got your eyes on mine _

_Your best friend's got her eyes on yours _

_It all goes on behind closed doors  
_  
"Come on and get hit already!!!!" Kouga yelled. But Inuyasha didn't. By the time Kikyo and Kouga got tired Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. He had ran into the hallway, a smile on his face. He walked into his next class, with confidence that he can survive these haters.  
  
_And when your nice _

_It's just a pose _

_Your one of those  
  
Haters _

_Trying to seize the human race _

_Haters _

_What a drag, what a waste _

_I'd like to see them disappear _

_They don't belong anywhere _

_Haters _

_Later for the Alibi _

_Haters _

_Any shape, any size _

_I'd like to see them dissapear _

_They don't belong anywhere_

_Haters _

_Traitors _

_Haters _

_Haters  
_  
A/N: I hope you liked it. R&R.


End file.
